1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a connector device is known (refer to JP-A-2008-251248) which includes an electric wire side connector that is connected to a shielded electric wire, and a board side connector. When the electric wire side connector is engaged with the board side connector, a cable side grounding wire and a board side grounding circuit are connected electrically.
A receptacle 503 in a connector device 501 shown in FIG. 12 has a receptacle side first USB terminal portion 513, which is connected with a plug side first USB terminal portion 511, and a receptacle side second terminal portion 517, which is connected with a plug side second terminal portion 515 of a plug 509, which are displaced in a direction perpendicular to an insertion direction in which the plug 509 is inserted into and engaged with a receptacle housing 507 in a receptacle side shielding case 505, and the insertion direction. The plug 509 has the plug side first USB terminal portion 511 and the plug side second terminal portion 515 which are displaced in a direction perpendicular to the insertion direction and displaced in the insertion direction, in a plug side shielding case 519 which is embedded in the receptacle side shielding case 505, at positions corresponding to the receptacle side first USB terminal portion 513 and the plug side second terminal portion 515 of the receptacle 503.
When the plug 509 is inserted into the receptacle 503, the plug side first USB terminal portion 511 is connected to the receptacle side first USB terminal portion 513 of the receptacle 503, and subsequently the plug side second terminal portion 515 is connected to the receptacle side second terminal portion 517 of the receptacle 503. At the same time, the receptacle side shielding case 505 is electrically connected with the plug side shielding case 519.
However, in the above connector device 501, the cable side grounding wire and the board side grounding circuit are electrically connected by engaging the plug side shielding case 519 with the receptacle side shielding case 505. The receptacle side shielding case 505 is connected to the board side grounding circuit of a board not shown through a conductive piece 521. In this way, because the receptacle side shielding case 505 and the plug side shielding case 519, which are made of metal for shielding, are added to cover the insulative receptacle housing 507 and plug housing 523, respectively, there are the following problems. The connector device 501 is upsized, a lot of metal members are used and the cost is increased.
The present invention is made in view of the above situation, and the object of the present invention is to provide a connector device, whose size can be reduced and whose cost can be reduced because the metal members for shielding are reduced.